Nundu Bay (mission)
Mission Objectives and Rewards Melonni must be in your party. Objectives Defeat the Harbingers of Nightfall before they can destroy the village of Ronjok. *The Harbingers of Nightfall can only be damaged once they are affected by the purified water of the vials. *Protect and defend Elder Jonah. He must survive. *BONUS Defeat the additional Harbingers. Rewards In this mission, the rewards are based on whether you defeat any of the additional Harbingers of Twilight. Primary Melonni has been having nightmares that her home village of Ronjok is under threat from Abaddon's forces. You return with Melonni to Ronjok to help her cleanse the demons from her dreams. The mission is first to defend the village against the Margonites and Harbingers of Twilight and then go on to defeat the Harbinger of Nightfall. You start in the shattered remains of the village, and after some dialogue you will be told that the only way in which the Harbingers may take any damage is by hitting them with purified holy water. Speaking with Elder Jonah to receive the Vial of Purified Water, a skill which you equip, is the trigger for additional Margonite forces to spawn and begin attacking the village. If you delay equipping the skill, you can use this time to clear some of the closer Margonite groups to ensure that you only have to fight the attacking groups after you accept the holy water. Tip: Because Vial of Purified Water is a Hex Spell, you can copy it with Arcane Echo so you won't have to wait for the skill to recharge. Tip: Players with a pet can replace their Charm Animal skill with Vial of Purified Water and still control their pet companion. The village has three entrances radiating out from a central well, near which Jonah and several Istani Peasants will stay. Failure to keep Jonah alive will end the mission. There are several waves of Margonites, starting at groups of two, increasing to groups of six which approach the village attacking through alternating entrances. The last group of the first wave will be led by the Monk boss Priest Zein Zuu. When he has been defeated, a Harbinger of Twilight will spawn. From close range use the vial of holy water against it to ensure you're doing damage and dispatch it. After that, two groups will attack, one led by an Elementalist boss named Scribe Wensal, and another led by a Paragon boss named Commander Chutal. Another Harbinger of Twilight will spawn next, and finally a group led by Zealot Sheoli. Once he is defeated you are free to travel out of the village to the old Kournan fort. Kill the groups of Margonites up to the Harbinger of Nightfall. The Harbinger of Nightfall is not tied to any other group of enemies, so you don't have to worry about pulling it with the Margonites if they are pulled correctly. Destroy the Harbinger of Nightfall the same way you killed the Harbingers of Twilight. When the Harbinger of Nightfall is reduced to about half life, two groups of Margonites will spawn (regardless if you have killed the Margonites that were already outside) and then converge from either sides of the structure. If you decide to break off the attack on the Harbinger to pull the Margonites, the Harbinger will not regenerate health, allowing you to resume where you left off once the Margonites are dispatched. Defeat the Harbinger to complete the mission. Bonus The bonus is to kill the two additional Harbingers of Twilight. You will need the vials of holy water to defeat these, so you must complete the siege on the village first before you can kill them. Both of the bonus Harbingers are inside the old fort in the center of the zone, south of the Harbinger of Nightfall. When you get close to the Harbinger of Nightfall, who is in the northern part of the fort, you will get the bonus message. Note that it is possible to kill the Harbingers of Twilight before you get the bonus message, and the bonus message will not say the Harbingers have been killed. It will look like you didn't get credit, but you will. To do the bonus, go south out of the ravine and kill the several Margonite groups on the way to the first Harbinger. From the southern path into the fort, you can pull both the Margonites and the Harbingers outside. This fight will be a bit difficult as the Harbinger will attack with the Margonites. If the second Harbinger of Twilight does not attack on his own, travel further into the fort. Finally, after you have killed both Harbingers of Twilight, head north to kill the Harbinger of Nightfall. Creatures Allies *Istanis ** 20 Istani Peasant ** 15 Shore Watcher (dead) ** 20 Elder Jonah Monsters Demons *Margonites ** 24 Margonite Executioner ** 24 Margonite Bowmaster ** 24 Margonite Cleric ** 24 Margonite Warlock ** 24 Margonite Seer ** 24 Margonite Sorcerer ** 24 Margonite Ascendant ** 24 Margonite Reaper *Torment creatures ** 28 Harbinger of Twilight ** 28 Harbinger of Nightfall Bosses * 28 Priest Zein Zuu: Spell Breaker * 28 Scribe Wensal: Invoke Lightning * 28 Zealot Sheoli: Arcane Zeal * 28 Commander Chutal: Anthem of Guidance Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Sunspear Sanctuary. *To continue the storyline, take on the following Primary Quest: Crossing the Desolation. Additional Notes *If you finished the campaign, but skipped this mission by taking the Heart or Mind: Garden in Danger quest, you still need to do the Heart or Mind: Ronjok in Danger quest to be able to start this mission. *Harbingers can only be damaged when Hexed with Vial of Purified Water, but you can still inflict conditions and hexes on them while waiting for it to recharge. *Unlike most hexes, Vial of Purified Water is a projectile spell, which means that it requires a clear line of sight in order to hit. *Harbingers have the same natural regeneration as other bosses, but it is only in effect when hexed with Vial of Purified Water. *There are several corpses at the very beginning of this mission so a Minion Master will be able to accrue a small army before the enemy starts swarming. *In order to get credit for killing each of the additional Harbingers, your group must also kill the Margonite group that accompanies that Harbinger. *Be careful to make sure that Elder Jonah does not attempt to follow you as you leave the beginning area to kill the Harbinger of Nightfall. If you have minions or a vampiric weapon, he will slowly follow, trying to outheal degen with Orison of Healing. After you are out of his range, however, he will remain stationary, often putting him in the range of margonite patrols. As mentioned above, if Elder Jonah dies, the mission ends. Trivia *"It's all in the reflexes." This part of one of Elder Jonah's intermediate dialogues is likely a reference to Big Trouble in Little China. The character Jack Burton (played by Kurt Russell) uses this phrase thrice: during the films opening, another when catching a bottle that is about to hit him and again when catching a knife thrown at him. *When Elder Jonah gives you a vial he says "vail" instead of vial. *During the prep-talk, Elder Jonah says Show instead of Slow. Category:Nightfall_missionsCategory:Kourna